Notes on a Z fighter
by red-pound
Summary: Trunks has a total lust for Goku, but how will things go when he has to be baby sat by no other than his love interest? TrunksGoku SLASH so you have been warned!


Before reading be warned, if you don't like this type of stuff don't continue past this line or you are just making it bad for yourself.

It must have been years ago now, what was I 7… 8 maybe who knows. Well that was the last time I ever saw him fight in that way. You know what I mean the way in which someone would get up a thousand times just to stop the enemy for 1 more second. Yep that's it, that's the stuff hero's are made of and I know one of them.

He is strong, tall, happy, friendly he's everything you could ever think of in a man, really no crap he is. If you knew him like I do… but then again I don't really know him, not the way I want to. That's why I envy Goten and Gohan and most of all Chichi. That woman doesn't know what she's got until it leaves her and hopefully that will happen.

I don't hate her as much as I dislike what she's done, and if you ask me what that is I can't tell you. Inside I just know she has trapped one hell of a man… she doesn't even know it either that's why she doesn't deserve him. Hell I don't even think I deserve him, WHO DOES???

I bet its obvious now… the guy… the man I am crazy over is no other than Goku, savior of the universe on more than one occasion. And you ask who am I, I am just the boy who has a little crush on the main character… on the star if you will. I am his rival's child… his best enemies son. I could go on but I am not going to… I'm trunks a boy with a stupid dream that cant come true in this life time.

I know what your thinking… Oh my god Trunks is gay; well I don't know if I am. I have been attracted to girls before yeah but most of all I just want him. It must have really all started when he saved all of our arses from hirudergarn, that beast that Goku had to personally whip down to size because no one else was strong enough. Not even my dad could do a thing and he's pretty strong. Of course he doesn't have anything on Gotens dad and he never will in my opinion.

Anyways that's when it all started and I saw first hand that that man would do anything for the people he loves at the cost of his own life even. I hear its not the first time and that's why he's so special. Of course don't just think I'm a guy for personality because that's not all true, I think he is beautiful also. Everyone thinks it even my mom who has had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. We don't tell dad that obviously because he would just shack himself up in the gravity room for longer and further hate Goku for stupid reasons.

Anyway I bet your thinking I'm so wrong because I am a man who is after another married man. It gets worse though because I'm only 15… under the age of consent for anything that I imagine. So that's why I'm in such a dumb arse jam and what can I do about it. Nothing but lust on over and over again.

Anyway

I'm walking down our endless stairs in this freaking Capsule corp mansion, its like a maze sometimes and I have been living here from birth. I make it to the bottom of the stairs only to see my dad in the kitchen grabbing every piece of food that mom is preparing. She just shoves him off and gives him a stern look, that's normally enough to give the hint across but not this time he must be hungry. "Listen to me you fool give me a slab of that meat and some of that milk and hurry about it woman I haven't got all day do I look like a child." Dad continues to stand his ground thinking mom will submit but no she never does and it kicks off like a football game.

"Why you no good saiyan princess… you demand like I am your pet or something, I don't know sometimes Vegeta your just never happy with what I do." She is telling the truth he never cuts mom any slack when sometimes she deserves it more than you know.

Instead of backing away knowing a woman's scorn is about to be released father does the most silly thing and laughs. "Hahahahahaha you stupid woman, I swear sometimes Bulma your like a granny… Trunks hasn't had kids yet you know and bra is still a toddler… so act like a woman not an old tortoise." He's so confident sometimes, he thinks he's the ruler of the house but he's about to get what's coming to him. "That's it Vegeta, your not getting any off of me for a month and guess what you can sleep on the couch in the mean time… see how you like that grandpa." Ok not something I wanted to be here to hear, I didn't really want to believe my mom and dad still were active in that way. I thought Bra was the last time… guess I am wrong, still knocks me sick though.

Watching fathers face he does nothing but steal a slab of meat and shout at mother once more. "You wouldn't dare you hooker, you cant stay out of my pants on a weekend so lets see who lasts the longest… I can always go to the video shop you know hahaha." After that short sickening speech the prince of all morons leaves the room, probably going to train some more.

I now approach mom to say my morning hello's and how are you's. "Hey mom, hows it going… I did hear you and Dad sounds nasty."

"Sorry about that Trunks he just gets on my nerves sometimes no need to be alarmed though he acts all tough here but its different when he's waiting for meals and new cloths." She speaks a lot of truth as she always does because lets face it without my mom dad would just wonder round the streets helplessly. Anyways it's normal for them to be like this its keeps them have a healthy relationship… as healthy as it gets anyway.

Shifting to the fridge I just think about what was said and silently laugh to myself. This family is crazy I thought Bra being born would calm it all down but apparently not. Getting out a piece of chocolate I begin to munch on it slowly, it tastes sweet and soft the way all chocolate should. In fact why didn't dad just take a piece of this, I haven't got time to think of this though its almost school time and I have to make tracks.

Running to the door I grab my bag and thrust to the air, god it smells so polluted in the city but what can I do aye. Its much better than the endless stink of my parents arguing. A few moment later I have landed on time at orange star high, apparently the place where teenagers come to get bored to death. I quickly run inside and see Goten speaking to the girls. God that boy likes to chat them up more than dad likes to insult mom.

Making my way over I nudge my way through the crowd and speak. "Hey guys how's it all going" then directing attention to Goten "how are you man, did you go to that girls party?"

Goten looks at me with a little smirk and dips his head, he knows he never I mean the guys 14 and his mom wont even let him stay out in a friends the night. "No I never you know the way it is Gohan had to go out so I had to mind pan." He stiffens and again trys to look all cool in front of his bitches. King Kai they annoy me so much… I wish they would just find some other man whore to speak to.

Changing the line of conversation to something I will like I ask Goten what I always like to ask just so I Can feel part of his family. "How is your mom and dad" especially your dad "are they doing fine?" He lucks up at me and smiles this time "They are cool as usual dad wants me to train more often though, maybe hes getting like your dad as he gets older?" Don't say that you retard Goku isn't nothing like my father he's hundreds of times better, and you cant even see it.

"Goten your dads cool he just wants you to be strong, I mean how many times has the world needed strong guys now huh!" I try and come up with another excuse for Goku sometimes its obvious how much I lust for the guy.

"You think… maybe your right… wait a minute why are you always so protective over him, you hardly ever see him" I quickly blush and duck my head in shame… I don't have to explain shit to him.

In the end Goten ignores me and heads off down the hall when he hears the bell go. Not even he likes being late for class especially when he has the worst teacher ever.

In class we are in the middle of a history debate, nothing new after all I know all of this. Grandpa used to tell me about history all the time. Instead I just zone out putting my hands on the roof of my hair and think what he's doing now. Does he ever think about me I wonder, and if so does he see me as Vegeta's kid… of course as long as I am known to him that's good for the moment. After all he is the hottest guy in the galaxy! I then change the direction of my head to face the tutor, god can he be any more boring… hes going on about some sort of assault on some place, that's as much as I can hear now. I just wanna think about him.

I just wonder whether he thinks I am brave, whether he thinks me being a Super Saiyan is an achievement. Of course what would he care he's ascended past an ascended saiyan… what a hero…

I zone in only to hear the tutor shout "Mr briefs would you like to share your chain of thought with us!" NO! Get a life you sad act "No sir, I just got distracted that's all" I now sit with my palms well placed under my chin hopefully ready to prop me up if I fall into a slumber from this most annoying lesson.

Finally comes the end of the lesson and I find myself racing out into the hall. King Kai that was so boring… why would I have to put up with that, I have a fortune and a business coming my way in the future I don't need school I just need him.

Hours finally pass through the day and I find that its approaching lunch time so as usual I join Goten right at the front of the line. "Hey man have you seen what's on the menu for today, its sandwiches, pasta and sauce…" I just zone out again Goten loves his food and I love my silence, giving it a few moment I see him pretty much take most of the food in the dining hall leaving the rest of the school with bleeding nothing.

We both pull up a stool on a table after that long grueling wait for food, I notice I have a normal size meal while gotten has like mine times 10. "God man your so greedy sometimes, why don't you cut down you don't even train that hard anymore its just greed with you!" I lean back on my seat and wait for Goten to ever so happily speak out with a face full of food. "I am a growing boy I need all the food I can get… your just a whiney woman sometimes" I have no choice but to laugh, that boy is funny like his dad… when he eats he looks just as hot as him too.

"So why don't we hang round after school Goten, I could go back to your house since you don't wanna come see my mom and dad after the argument they had this morning."

"Cool, we could get the chance to train or something, we could show dad how much stronger I am while I kick your arse" Again I laugh but its cut short by a piercing glance that I send right to Goten, Goku will see how much of a flirty bitch I can be.

Hours pass and I find both of us racing outside of the school, we look for the perfect place to fly off then finally set into the air. I can only look at Goten not excited at all knowing he is going to see his father. I on the other hand am totally stumped what will I say? I will have to keep my cool or Goku will totally think I'm a kid.

"So Trunks you ready for a total arse kicking, you know I'm good for it"

"After last time Goten when I won… just reminding you, I know you haven't got anything on me" I ever so cockily shout out. This is fun because I get a chance to make a really good show I just don't wanna screw up in front of his godly dad.

Setting down next to the small house a huge man lives in Goten goes inside and retrieves his mother. All I get to see is Chichi storm out and run over to me with arms open and a happy face. In moments she conceals me hugging the life out of my bones.

"I haven't seen you in years Trunks, you're a big handsome boy now wait till my husband gets a peak at you." Dream on hunni I'm not a boy and I I'm not here to bed you "Well thanks Chichi its good to see you too, maybe you should pop in sometime mom would love to see you." She looks me up and down for a few moments and then rubs my lavender hair with her rough house wives hands. Then she finally retreats into the house.

Thank god she never got the chance to make me her own personal teddy bear is all I can think. Goten runs over laughing thinking its all classic when he speaks words of heavenly wisdom. "Dad will be dropping back with supper anytime now so we can start then, remember he's a total kick arse himself so make sure your ready." I'm more ready than you bud and because I am so determined to win I will do! "Sure thing dude lets wait."

A few minutes go by and I find myself searching for the most beautiful site, where is this sex god I want so so much. I ask for it and finally it he comes, from out of the sky the man of my dreams crashes to earth almost making me rattle. I glance upon him and notice he's wet all over in his usual orange Gi with a huge fish over his back. He has to glance upon me twice before he realizes who I am.

"Trunks… Trunks that's you isn't it, wow you look great! I bet your tons stronger too." Did I just die and go to heaven because I just go called great by the man who owns the heavens. This makes me blush all over and I just smile with the greatest grin I have ever used. "Hey Goku long time no see, I just came here to train with Goten… watch if you like." I freeze oh fuck I am coming on to strong… he will just laugh at me. Instead though he smiles and sets the fish down besides him, then rubbing his hand in his soft and fine hair he speaks to me.

"Go ahead boys lets see how far you have come… I wanna see how strong you guys are!"

I'm not here to disappoint and as I see Goten smiling that's it, we have begun. With no time I gather Ki and move super fast racing into Gotens face and plummet a punch right into his gut. I watch him fly back and again race towards him giving a flurry of kicks sending him into the near by tree.

"Ha Goten is that all you…

Before I can finish I feel a sharp knee in my jaw, it hurts like fuck but I have to steady myself back only to receive a tornado of punches to my lungs sending me also flying right back and into another tree. Without a second to thing I place both of my hands out in front of me, and charging my energy I send 3 powerful energy balls spiraling towards the black haired speed machine. Of course he dodges the first 2 but is struck right in the face with the third.

"Get ready!" I yell as I jump up into the air, just high enough to see the top of Gotens head. I then go down head first ready to but him right in the chest. I don't make contact however as he makes a quick dodge leaving my head right in the muck. This is so embarrassing; Goku will think I am a total retard so without time to think I jump up and both of us burst into a raging combat.

Neither of us showing the other one any room to move, we both rage away… punching and kicking, hell even adding the sly but we both still hang in there getting faster and faster. It now gets to the point were both of us are exhausting our strength and we both sky rocket away from each other reaching the ground on our feet.

"Trunks lets not play about its time to gear it up" Hell yeah, your going down loser!

"Ok…"

Both of us simultaneously power up as far as we can. Feeling our energy burst around us we both jet into Super Saiyan and appear golden, its now time to get down to business.

Before we can fight though we hear a loud thundering sound, alerting me most I scout about only to find that its…

"Sorry guys I am stumped with hunger I am going to go give Chichi the fish… my stomach is just raging now haha."

Goten shouts out in anger as to how his dad is totally blowing him off, like he has problems or something… my family would argue over this all night. Staying for a few more minutes I have nothing more to do here but wait for Goku to come out so I can flirt like a whore with him but he is going to be eating for hours so I say my goodbyes to Goten and set out into the air again.

God I hope he noticed me, he was so fine back there, so hot and cool… I just wanna get him alone so I can… I stop myself and try to regain control again. Its not to healthy to think this way after all I am a growing boy and I need to stop wrecking my own head.

Landing back at home I open the door to be pleasantly surprised. Its both my mom and my dad speaking nicely to each other, I wonder what got to them.

"Vegeta I know your sorry and so am I maybe I should have given you a piece of meat, why can I be such a jerk sometimes."

"I really don't know… erm I mean your not a jerk Bulma I can just be totally out of hand after all I am a prince and take things out of hands at times." This is getting freaky my dad is acting human… maybe I should blast him now… maybe.

"I had an idea Vegeta, I think we shoud hire a baby sitter and go off to the east, just me and you what do you think," Goodness dad wont like being away from a gravity chamber to long.

"Well can we bring a few capsules with us I mean I need some things like a few training suits and a gravity…"

"Of course hun bring them along we will have a blast I will even bring a capsule house with us."

Come on guys this is getting pathetic now… I am here you know! "Yeah Mother, father you need to stop getting personal while I am here its getting freaky." Dad glances at me and gives me the evil eye. "Oh shut up Trunks, maybe I will get freaky and tell you about the night you were conceived." Mum, just laughs she now thinks going against me is funny does she. "Ok guys do what you want just make sure you have someone to mind Bra!"

"And you too Trunks briefs your not staying in the house alone, you haven't got the years required for such a thing not in this place. You would throw a party!" Moms words are harsh as she totally cuts through my manhood with the child knife, she wants me to have a baby sitter too!

"Well as long as Bra gets to stay with someone else like Chichi or something…" Mum laughs and dad just groans like the sad arse he is. "Hey I was thinking you could stay in Gotens but maybe I should ask Chichi to mind Bra there… who would mind you though… I mean stop you from having parties and all that?"

OH MY FUCKING KING KIA… I have the greatest idea to man. I look all around me and especially at my parents… Chichi can mind Bra, that's all cool but I think I might ask for Goku to mind me!!!

"What about Goku, he can have fun digging into the food that would be enough for him." I say in the voice of a genius… god I really am a scientists son aren't I. Mum looks at me with a bit of haste however I don't know why. "Trunks Goku can be like a kid himself…"

"Yeah Trunks listen to your mother, Kakarot is like a total fool, and I don't want his type stepping foot in here I bet he will try and make you like him." Classic jealously pours out of my father but I know how to twist both of them. "Mum you will get the chance to see Goku after all these years… that's not so bad after all, and dad I can train with him and give you tips on his weak points, you could have him beat in no time." I am such a fucking genius at times.

"I don't know Trunks it seems risky…" Mum is always the voice of doubt she can be a bitch. Dad makes it better though "He's right Bulma Kakarot will do a fine job… and then I will do an even better job on his sack of bones!" Dad just couldn't resist that last comment could he, oh well let the games begin.

"Fine Trunks I will get onto them tomorrow… but I will make sure Goku doesn't let you run circles around him!" More like run my mouth over his… I have gone to far again.

After it reaches 10pm I stop watching our over sized TV and make my way up the stairs. I don't rush after all I have to think of what I will say to Goku when he comes tomorrow. All the things I will have to do for him too… maybe I can cook for him, make his bed, run his bath. Oh god this is going to be so cool.

Strolling into my room I casually close the door behind me, goodness I am in for such a treat here. I pull back the sheets of my king size bed an leisurely slump down, I can only wish the man of my dreams was next to me right this minute. Without thinking about this to long though my eyes feel heavy and I fall deep into a relaxing sleep.

Next morning I awake to the shock that its 10pm! I have missed school what were my parents thinking. Mom would never let me miss it! Running right down the long stair case I make it into the kitchen and see my dad with all moms bags ready to head out of the door.

"Boy we are leaving now, kakarot will be over within the hour and Bra is safely in Chichi's house. Now if you give him a hard time I will give you some zeni. Just remember what I said Trunks." Dad jolts out of the house and I am finally alone with not much to do except prepare the fucking house!!!

I have to get a good breakfast going, and a dinner to because god knows he will want both. Also I need to clean up the place goodness king kia I need to clean myself up. I call over a serve bot and yell at it uncontrollably. "Hey get us some food going, I want 3 glasses of milk, scratch that make it 7, I want you to make 30 sandwiches with everything on them… actually make that 32 and also I want 5… no 7 chocolate cakes set out on the table. And I need all of this done in 1 hour tops ok so get your arse moving!!!

Now what to do, I have to clean the place up but I'm to sloppy for this so I head into the living area which is like 20 times the size of any normal one and look for another serve bot. "You clean this place head to toe, I don't wanna see a thing out of place so get moving." Wow aren't I heroic I am getting the droids to do everything for me wooooow, but now I have to find something else to do and its now time to get washed up.

I head upstairs and rag every piece of clothing off not even giving time to set them up neatly. I quickly turn on the jets of the walk in shower and run in. I then scrub my hair as fast as I can making sure it smells the way it looks. That's lavender if you don't know, then I quickly rub all my body down as fast as I can also making sure my dick is clean and impressive just incase I get lucky with Goku of course. Then jumping out I rush to turn on the fans. I only feel a huge gust all around me drying me in seconds. Goodness I am glad we have this piece of equipment it saves so much time.

Now running out of the bath room and clutching my balls and dick to hide myself from gandma if she walks in the house or something, I run into my room and find the best cloths possible. It takes me 10 minutes to find 2 pairs that would look best on me. One is casual and the other in formal. Hell Goku isn't a king I will throw the casual attire on. It takes me a few seconds and here I am looking all smart in a pair of black fabricated pants that feel and look great, a good pair of trainers that cost mom an arm and a leg and a nice tank top that's dark blue with a few black stripes going through it. I hope he thinks I am hot in all this, please King Kai make it my good day.

Now I run down stairs a turn on the TV, I look for a channel that will be to his liking and then realize Goku spends most time out in the open… better just turn it off. Goodness I am making such a big deal of this I bet he doesn't even care. Well to me this means something big after all he is the hottest man of the century.

The hour finally passes and I am glaring at the time hoping he turns up on time, actually hoping he turns up all together! Until I hear the glorious sound of the door bell. It rings through the house louder than I have ever heard it before, King Kai it sounds beautiful.

I race to the door and take a deep breath I wanna appear like a man not a boy and here goes… I swing the door open to reveal a tall casual looking man with a head of gorgeous black messed up hair and he just smiles at me. "Hey Trunks I take it your mom and dad have left then, hows it going?" Great now my savior is here "Its all cool yeah, hey come in the serve bots have prepared some food I thought you would be hungry so I just got everything out. He gives me a cheeky smile and scratches his head then runs into the kitchen.

God I have him just where I want him, I am so clever sometimes. When he sets eyes on the food I notice he takes a seat right away and starts to dig in to one of the sandwiches.

"Hey you wanna dig in too… or I will eat everything." Its hard to hear him over his munching but its so cute I cant resist but smile. "That's ok, I have had some breakfast so go ahead and finish it off." I just sit on the other side of the table and look at him. My eyes are fixated on his every move it interests me more than a porn movie and goodness Goten has showed me so many of them before. Everything this guy does just looks so Godly. He has a way with moving to perfection and eating with such sexiness.

It takes him no longer than half an hour to eat and drink it all and I just look in shock. God his stomach is a bottomless pit, what will I do to keep feeding this guy. "So how long you here Goku," he looks and me and wipes the crums off of his mouth "I leave on Monday morning just before your mom comes back so we have three days really with it being Friday now." Oh yes its Friday and I'm off school meaning I have 3 days in the house with him.

So I pose the question I have been wanting to ask since he got here, "So what do you wanna do, my house is like a theme park so you have a big choice." I can't help but show off in front of him I just hope he has fun.

"Well you can start by showing me the house, which should be fun since its so big right!" Now I have to use every trick in the book to impress here so I begin. "Well as you know this is our kitchen, its pretty much used to eat and things, you know the usual and we have the serve bots to cook but mom likes to do most of that herself." Wow what a slick start why would he care about that.

Heading to the living room I place out my hand to represent the hugeness of it all. "This place is my mega huge living room, we have 5 TV's 7 couches, like 10 portraits and landscapes and a lot of decorations. The TV has like 1000 channels so you wont really get bored with that." He smiles ever so casually and just takes a glance around goodness hes a sex god isn't he.

I guide him out to the gravity chamber; I open the hard latched door with trouble but try to make myself appear really strong. This is something that excites him so I get happy and begin to rant on. "This is the gravity room, dad normally spends most of his time here as you can tell with the Saiyan armor and stuff about. The Gravity can go up to 3000 times earths own but you have to be careful going to high because the room can cave itself in." Even saying that I can see I have totally impressed Goku… wow I wanna see what he does.

"Cool shall we train for a while; lets see how strong we are!" He smirks like a child and runs into the centre of the gravity chamber… goodness I wish I could give him something else to smile about. "Right what gravity shall we put it on; do you think you can take 400 Trunks?" Hey that's heavy… I can't say no though "Sure put it on, lets see how far we get."

Goku reaches over and turns the dial, all I can say I ouch. My body feels heavier and heavier as my legs begin to buckle under the pressure but I don't panic and keep my cool. He then turns around and smiles like this doesn't even effect him. Goodness he is such a bad arse sometimes. I stretch my arms and legs quickly fearing that if I stretch too much I won't be able to stand.

Watching him again he doesn't even move and in a second he totally disappears. What the hell happened nothings that fast? With another second I feel a harsh push to my back and I fly across the room hitting the other wall. Before I even have time to turn round I see Goku grab me by both legs and swing me round and round making me feel quite sick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh what the…" I get set lose again and fly into the other wall. This time I have to think fast and gather as much Ki as I can speeding round the room and almost planting a fist in my love interests face. I don't however as he blocks it and pushes me back to the ground.

"Ouch… Goku you're totally hard core aren't you…" He just smiles at me "Well you have to be with the number of times I have faced threats." I jump up and begin to rush at him pounding my fists and feet at his body the fastest I can. Surprisingly he just dodges everything and keeps smiling like I am totally Childs play. Maybe I am but I have to gear it all up to impress.

I jump back and land on my feet he looks like he is ready to get me when I begin gathering my power. Faster and faster my Ki is collected until I feel a rush through my head and I am consumed in the golden aura as I become Super Saiyan. He just laughs in a polite way and talks "Hey you're getting serious already, that's fine I think its fun to get it going. With that he flashes into my power level and we both rage at each other.

Punch after punch we dodge and attack looking like we are even. I am giving more than my all though just to keep up as he seems to just be warming up again. I suppose him being more than Super Saiyan makes this a easier. Now I am getting tired so I jump back to the floor to collect myself. King Kia he looks so hot in that form with his blonde hair waving and wafting and his green eyes fixated on my every move.

Maybe if I tried real hard I could make it to Super Saiyan 2? Then again that takes a lot of stress and so on and at the moment I am just glad I'm here with Goku. Reforming myself I gather all the Ki I can and focus it into a ball of energy and with that I fire it at the hero, with him being so cool and everything he just shimmers out and lands a punch right in my face. This sends me staggering back and I hit the ground.

"Wow… why can't I hit you!"

"Strange Freiza asked me the same thing haha." He just continues to be jolly and laughs while I wonder how I can get him off of his feet when it hits me. I shimmer myself moving as fast as I can to the other side of the room and then began.

"Gaaaaaaalllllllllaaaaaaccccckkkkk…" He looks at me and puts a deadly serious face on before proceeding. "Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa" and within a second I stop my fake Galak gun and rush into the air. I know with there being so much gravity the blast will turn itself around and hit Goku in the back.

"haha look behind you" As he see's his own energy about to hit him he does something shocking. He gears it up and turns Super saiyan 2 letting the blast hit him then causally powers down.

"Wha… you have to teach me to do that sometime… I could only reach such power in fusion." He powers down back to his normal state were I can now stare blissfully into his onix eyes of beauty. "Maybe I will sometime, hey you wanna get a snack." I totally go into shock after thinking how much this guy consumed earlier… he's a total freak… but a loving one that has a nice arse and a good complexion.

Back in the kitchen I use the time only to make Goku 3 sandwiches; I have things I wanna talk to him about. "So, when was the last time you fought someone who threatened the world?" He smiles at me while chomping on his butty. "It must have been hirudergarn, all that time ago aye." Yep I thought so that's when you became so fucking attractive. "Hey I still have tapion's sword to remember that!" His eyes widen and it looks like he is thinking of something.

"When you were a baby and Trunks from the future came he had that blade. Maybe it was meant to be yours." Wow I do have some destiny I have been told all this before of course but it's good to think of. Hey I wonder what I looked like. "So what was I like, how did I look?"

Looking into the air I can see Goku has to think all the way to back then… and finally he spits it out. "You were a handsome kid for someone who was like 18… I suppose you looked the way you do now but taller and more like an adult." He just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating.

Did I hear that right though, was I a HANDSOME kid, so I must be handsome to him now… I think. "Do you think I will grow up the same I mean like handsome wise?" He looks me in the eye for a moment, it looks like he is going to give me a honest answer here. Oh King Kai we all kill for an honest man… "Hey I think you will grow up looking great, your already well on your way!" That was a fucking amazing speech for him to come out with. It makes me go bright red in the cheeks but I still forget something, he wont want me I mean he came to baby sit me! I am just a kid to him.

"So do you think I am like a kid or something because I have to be baby sat, its not like I cant cook or anything its just that mom thinks I will wreck up the place." Goku devours the last butty and takes a gulp of his drink before finally answering. "Hey were guys here right so all I have to say is woman can be a bit on the protective side sometimes, like Chichi is even worse with Goten. If you saw what she used to be like with Gohan you would be shocked."

That gives me another boost, he is such a great guy at times I swear. He lights up a room and I don't even think he knows how he does it. I finally take to my feet and take a good stretch, I am now officially stumped on what to do… how can I satisfy a man. And then it finally hits me, I have all the new consoles I'm sure Goku would like to play them right. "Hey you wanna come to my room and play on my games consoles for a bit?" Like always he looks at me with big wide eyes and gives me a nod. "Hey we better not have too much fun or your mother will sue us haha." God he even knows how to have a good joke. I just play along and laugh at his beautiful words as they come out and rap themselves around me. God they feel so HOT!

As we both make it to my room I try to act cool to make up for the kiddy interior. Its mostly full up of games consoles, model space ships and colorful decorations. "So here we are what game would you like to play," I pose the question genuinely concerned after all I don't want him to get bored. He looks about and takes a little stroll round the edge of my bed and I see he has found the games, "Hey you have fighting ones lets have a go of these!!!" I knew that would excite him so with a huge smile I run over cheerfully and begin to set all the equipment up.

It takes me a moment because normally the serve bots do all this but I want to look kinda independent so I look older at least. When it's all set up I pop one of the disks in and take a nice seat on my bed next to Goku. God he smells great it's like a freshly awoke spring or something I like it. Looking at him I notice he hasn't got a clue how to use the pad. Hell that's ok because Goten didn't either before I showed him. "Errrr you have to press these to do moves and stuff so just use your thumbs and press them randomly until you get the hang of it." Real sharp Trunks you explained it like a total child.

After I explain the works to him he just glances at me and gives me a wink that is totally to die for. Maybe I should just take him now that might make me feel better. A few moments into the game and his reflexes and natural ability are kicking my arse good style. All I see is combo after combo until KO. "Hey that was hot shit… I mean stuff that's what I meant sorry I…" "That's ok no one else is here and I'm sure you and my son use that language all the time, hell who doesn't." Such a positive attitude sometimes, it's just so fun to be around him.

We both look at the screen again and its time for round 2!

A few hours later we are literally mentally worn out as I have to face the facts that I had my butt totally crunched by Goku over and over. I wouldn't have had so much fun if it was with someone else as I normally hate losing but this time it was really fun.

"Hey that was awesone… we will have to play again tomorrow if your up for it, you can show me some racing games or something!" He just looks so cute as his enthusiasm blows me away "Sure thing Goku I will show you everything I have tomorrow and we can pick and choose from them haha."

Making our way back down stairs it seems we were playing for a while as its getting dark and the lights automatically switch on something that happens in this house. As I make my way to the kitchen table I see that the serve bots have cleaned it all up and shut off. Goodness I am so glad I am not a robot. "Hey shall we have supper I am so hungry that playing just totally had me shot!" I politely laugh and then give a smile, he really is innocent isn't he.

I look round and I now have to find a good supper for both of us and finally I rummage long enough to find a good load of rice balls and sauce, I think he will be content with that. I turn around with it all in my hands, they seem to be already and prepared anyway like mom had prepared for this. Goku walks right by me. For a second he brushes his chest past mine and a drop one of the rice balls. "Oh hell… erm let me just pick that up." "Don't Trunks let me I was getting a drink and couldn't wait for you to come back its my fault really."

He bends down gracefully and scoops the ball up with just one hand. As he rises back up again I know his face is about to come into total contact with mine. What am I going to do, I Cant stop I have no choice I have to do it.

As his head reaches level point with mine I get totally carried away in the moment and unwillingly go in for the kiss. It seems like a life time for me to get to his lips as it all moves slowly and steadily but comes to a stop when his arm pushes me back. He immediately drops the rice ball on the floor again.

"Errrrr, what was that Trunks… call me a fool but did you just try to get to first base with me?" I totally jump back and stagger against the kitchen work top. What can I say what can I do he is on to me all it takes now is for him to tell my mom and dad and I am totally screwed. I close my eyes and blurt out the most embaressing line ever "Yes I did… sorry."

I open my eyes again to see Goku staring into my eyes, he is just staring nothing else. "Wha… wha." I am somehow cut short by his furthered silence though as he now steps back and exhales a breath. "Was it something random… or was this planned," NO! It just came over me "It…it just kinda well came over me." He continues to stare, this is worrying me. People normally make their intensions clear by now but not him. As I continue to watch with a face full of horror he just makes his way to the table and sits down.

I could have got a much worse response out of him of course I could. However this is much more intense and I want someone to just quickly end my life now. "Ok, so are you attracted to me?" YES your wonderful I can never get you out of my mind, just take me now. "Errrrr well… kinda yeah… but don't worry or nothing it wont happen again!" He jumps to his feet and quickly talks again. "How long have you been attracted to me for Trunks?" Why does he want to know, is he ready to pound me or something? "It must be like, 9 or 10 years something like that you know I am not quite sure, haha." I can only nervously laugh as I sit down on the kitchen stool next to him.

"So I never tried it with a guy before… and I think you have never tried it period… am I right." What does this mean… "Well you got that right…" He pulls his stool a couple of inches closer and speaks softly to me. "If you want me then, come get me… no one knows right." Oh my fucking god he is giving me the go ahead, what shall I do. What the hell do I mean I say ok that's what I do. "Errrrr ok! What ever you say sir." He looks at me and smiles as if I have just said something hilarious "don't be shy just enjoy yourself."

I grip the table extra hard, I have one of two choices I can act like a man and go in for the kill or go back to being a kid and run away. Its option number one of course. I slowly lean my head in, I can't take my eyes off of him and he just stares me out. Oh shit he looks like a total god I just want him. As I get close enough I lubricate my lips with my tongue making sure my entire mouth is ready and finally take pride in a passionate kiss.

I feel my lips compress against his, god they are so soft I just hope he lets me in. I slowly but steadily force my tongue in his mouth and to my surprise he doesn't fight it he lets me roam free in his mouth. God it tastes so good as I suck in his tongue and lips savoring the taste like it's a luxury dish. Hell this is a luxury more than I would ever know… EVER. I spend a few more minutes basking in his mouth until finally he pulls away. "God Trunks you're a natural aren't you!" I smile and give him a cheeky wink but what I am thinking is what's next…

"So we have a while, well like 3 days so why don't we start having fun now, but remember if we go ahead with this its not going to be the same ever." I listen and hear loud and clear but I don't care and just stand up, grab his hand and force him out of the chair. "Come on Goku lets go to my mom and dads room they have a big bed." Goodness who knew I was such a natural at this. As we run into my parents room I quickly latch the door shut just incase anyone comes in. then I run over to the bed and pounce on it. "Come on Goku!" I give him the go ahead and he quickly slips off his orange top and his blue one under that before joining me on the bed. God he looks so Hot without a top on I just wanna taste.

I go in for another kiss but spend less time on his lips this time making my way further down. I taste his neck for a few passionate seconds and ease down to his pecks, casually rubbing my tongue all over. God it tastes so nice, I just want more. I continue down until I make it to his belt line were then I recognize his pants are still on.

"So you going to take off your pants or do you want me to because I will gladly do it you know." He laughs and pushes me down on the bed then places his legs on top of me. He is so fine I could just suck him stupid, and hey that's what I will do. ´Trunks watch and learn…" Believe me I am watching and I am about to learn.

He feels all around his body, it looks so erotic as he closes his eyes and slips his head back. He then begins to bring his hands closer down to his belt which he just totally rips off with no haste. This is getting so hot I just want more, give it to me damn. Without waiting he placing his hands down his pants and now I notice the bulge in there is totally massive with a capital M. God I want to touch it I need it, what I would give to taste it.

Taking no notice of my infatuation Goku just begins to rub the bulge with his hand inside his pants. God that looks so good I can't believe it, I want more, I want firsts, seconds and thirds. Watching with even more interest I notice he has began to get more violent and lets out a nice little moan. That turns me on so much I can feel an orgasm rising. It is so good I can't hold it in… but I have to for his sake. As he continues to get more violent he finally rips his pants right down to his knees, as they rest upon my own waist. I have seen that nice display of and now I see an even better one as something huge of like 12 inches catches my eye line. It's so thick too; it's like the perfect example of the greatest cock ever.

Now more naked than dressed Goku decides to play around with the top of his dick, teasing me with every stroke making my bulge even more stiff than it already is. "Touch it Trunks, you will like it… trust me." Gladly I will do anything for you. I slowly reach out with my quivering hand as I finally place it fully over his length. Wow that is totally impressive, It feels so soft in my hand yet so hard I could totally ravage it. Oh goodness this is setting me off

I almost blow my load as my waist jerks up a few times barely keeping control. I have to do something to quickly avoid making a big showering mistake and I mean that literally. Slowly I begin to Jerk the man of my dreams off, doing it so finely I can see every movement in that soft and fine skin of his. I notice he ever so slowly begins to breath heavily, with a expression of pure pleasure plastered all over his face.

I now am becoming far to teased so I begin to stroke him faster and harder. This makes his whole body buckle at first but he soon gets into the stride of things and begins enjoying himself. "Trunks, you talented fuck… keep it up!" I only get faster, harder and better until he finally stops me in my tracks. "I have one better for you, I want you to Suck me off Trunks do you think you can do that?" Hell yes! "Yeah I know I can, come on give it to me." Approaching me slowly, Goku props himself up against the side of the bed and opens his legs more, "make sure you get a good mouth full." Believe me I will "Ok, you wont be disappointed." Drawing my mouth in it remembers the taste of his lips and every other place on his body but now it has to taste his most valued part. It has to swim in his family jewels and love every moment. Slowly I open my mouth and see his full length getting closer, oh goodness what am I going to do. Braising myself I slowly slide my soft lips over the end of his even softer dick. Oh god its so nice, and I haven't even had a taste yet…

Before I know it, the inevitable has happened and I feel a flood in my pants. I quickly remove my head from Goku's dick and moan as I squirt all over the place. "arrrrrh, oh my fucking…. Arrr sorry about that I couldn't help it." He now looks impatient like I am ruining his experience so again I home in on his beautiful cock sliping my Warm mouth over his sensual manhood. This time I slide my tongue all around it, tasting everything, feeling everything until I swallow for the first time and enjoy the sensation so damn much.

I have no choice but to continue as I now massage all of his cock, with my lips and tongue. Making sure I cover every square centimeter I can get at. Its feeling so damn good as I gear it up a notch and start bobbing my head up and down and pushing his legs further apart. He can only moan in response as he must be having so much fun. "Shit Trunks… faster, if you do a good job I will shag you hard." That excites me and I go faster deep throating him too. Making sure the whole of his huge length goes right to the back of my gullet. It hurts a lot but inside I know I am a sucker for pain so I love it. Without a second to take a breath I begin getting even faster, making sure I slam my head right into his lap over and over. No matter how much it hurts me it is going to bring him joy and that's all that counts at the end of the day.

"arrrr, yeah I'm almost done, its… its coming I, I've cum…" Hes right too as all I feel is the fabulous warm and milky sensation of his juices as it floods my mouth almost choking me. Goodness it is so great as it washes all the way down my throat and pretty much runs down my chin and all over my body. It tasted fantastic also; it has a hint of sweetness as well as an all round salty texture. I was just so exilerated to be tasting him.

After he cums everywhere in my mouth and body I slum myself back and lay flat out on the bed. I feel like I have gone to heaven… and I am in a first class seat. On the other hand I can see the sweat and joy literally dripping out of Goku. "You did a great job, I am totally shocked by how good you are Trunks I just want to get more off you. I promised though that I would fuck you so here goes." "Enjoy it Goku I don't mind, just make sure you give me it hard." I just see my man smile as he then slams my legs open and pulls me in. "This is going to hurt, since we don't have any lubrication your in for a rough time." I just begin to pull myself in deeper not caring what happens to me now.

Finally though he treats me like a man and thrusts in with his manhood. All I feel is a sharp long dagger enter me, bringing me more pain than I think I have ever experienced. "Yaaaaaaa… that feels like I am going to fucking die!" I look at Goku's face and he is now to busy laughing at me to take it serious. "I told you but I am not going to take it out now even if you want me to haha… just relax Trunks your prostrate will get touched soon and you will be over the moon."

It better happen soon because I am in fuck loads of pain. Starting slowly he begins to pump in and out of me, all I can feel is a sharp overwhelming pain and the urge to totally die. His whole Dick enters me and then leaves only keeping the tip in just to make sure that beautiful bastard gets a good orgasm. He keeps repeating this nice and slow as I yelp in pain, he is only now caring about himself. "Come on Trunks… that's it… oh shit take it like a man your doing great!" He slowly gets faster and the pain increases and he shafts me so hard driving that huge cock right inside of me and back to the tip again and again. Now though it's feeling different as it becomes pleasurable. "Oh fuck… Goku give me more please damn… oooooooooh shit more!!!" He does as I say and now grips my hips as hard as he can bringing his huge dick in me harder and harder, making it feel better and better. Now he is totally controlling my body treating me like a doll as he draws me in and out getting his own personal enjoyment, while all I can do I be his little bitch. "Yeah… Trunks that's right take it like a saiyan… your doing so good!" With that second he increases the speed so much he is groaning and moaning loader than I have ever heard anyone scream. And myself, well I am feeling mighty numb.

He keeps giving it to me again and again until it's in its last leg, and it cant possibly get anymore intense. "OH… FUCKING HELL FUCK ME GOKU YOU HANDSOME BASTARD!" It gets to the point were I can now see strobes of light above me because he is giving it to me that much and finally…

I feel gushes and gushes of warm liquid coat the inside of my arse. It feels so sweat as if I can taste in through my mouth, maybe I can because his dick is so long. All I can feel now is that miracle juice leave me and wonder out of my butt dripping right down to my back. As I look up I can see Goku end his orgasm as his eyes stop fluttering and he takes himself out of me.

For a few moments we stay side by side with both of our backs flat out on the bed. I feel so content that I just wanna do it all over again. Of course I don't know if I can take another beating to that standard but I could try. "So Trunks was it as good as you imagined?" I look at him, I see the sweat dripping from his forehead and give a little giggle. "hahaha it was the best thing I have ever done, it exceeds any of my expectations over and over again."

For a moment I see an open smile all over Goku's face as he looks up to the ceiling, god he must have loved that. "Its good to hear my work is appreciated, but on a serious not Trunks… no one can ever find out about this… even if the end of the world comes because then it will mean a lot of pain to a lot of people." Don't I know it my mom and dad would totally freak and Chichi as well as Goten and Gohan will be broken. "I know, we have to keep it quiet but Goku I only want more… we have two more days left of this so let's make the most of what we can get." He turns his head to me and winks, I can see he agrees with me and he is willing to make the most of our little vacation together. "That seems like a good idea but you know after this, it all has to go back to normal no matter what we want right…" I know exactly how it is… and I only hope I can fit all of my feeling for him into a hectic two days. I also have one more thing I need to mention, I am almost nervous hoping he can understand. "Goku I also have to tell you, I am 15… I'm not even old enough to have sex yet…" He looks at me for a second and then he clicks on. "Ohhh yeah I forgot your one year older than Goten and he's 14 so that has to make you 15… well your old enough to make your own decisions right, as we just saw… so your age is no big deal." I want to hug him so hard for accepting me but I can't, I just haven't got the energy so I smile lovingly right into his eyes.

Now all we have to do is wait until morning. It will be the start of the second day and what fun that will be…

I hear the alarm go… its 8:15 and that means its time for me to get out of bed. As I stand to my feet I feel a huge pain scream out through my back and arse. For a second I am bewildered as to why, and then I look around. I am in my parent's room… I normally set the alarm for 9:00 when they set it for 8:15… they aren't here and… I slept with Goku!

Running down stairs I enter the kitchen. Only to be met by Mr perfect rummaging in the fridge, that is him all over. "So did you have a good nights sleep… because a few seconds after we were speaking you were snoring your face off haha." A smile is slowly brought to my face as I reflect on the nice question posed to me. "Yes… I had a great sleep… so comforting and soft, thanks for asking." I sit down on the kitchen table; it feels good to rest my sore back side after its beating last night. "So what do you wanna do today Trunks… we could go shopping for food because it looks like we wont have enough for supper time!" I spread my elbow out on the table and rest my head on my lax hand. "Well I know this great Mall near here… only well off people go so we wont have thousands of people crossing our path." He steps away from the fridge and closes it, this seems to excite him as he answers me "Sounds good, maybe we can make a nice day of it."

After a moment I think of another nice idea, "Hey when we get back we can also go out in the garden for a while… look at the stars maybe I mean they look so bright from our view." That would be so comforting, both of us on our backs next to each other looking up at the sky. "Why not, we can have one of the best days ever haha I cant wait." As normal Goku radiates his loving positive attitude towards everything, that's one of the reasons I love the bones of him.

For 10 minutes we sit at the dinner table as he and I tuck in to an all out breakfast made by the serve bots. He looks so savagely hot when he eats, I just wanna make love to him! "So how's Gohan doing I haven't seen him for a while?" I pose a genuinely honest question after all I haven't. "He's doing fine, him and Videl live close to us now, they got out of the city because Hercule wouldn't leave them alone." Well at least Gohan is moving on with his life…

After a while we both jump up and get ready, we will have our selves a good old day in the wake from the looks of things. When I am prepared I take a look in the mirror, I am wearing white and black trainers with nice loosened black pants with a white T shirt. It looks quite trendy as I open a few buttons from the top just to look cool.

As I head down stairs I notice Goku has a blue Gi on this time, not like his other one though. This one looks more like it should be for martial arts. As we get to the door I grab a wad of money by the shelf… this should be enough by far but we can never be too careful. Finally we are out side; I glance at Goku while he admires the city area. Looking around we only really see cars and tall spires as we set out into the sky.

"Come on Trunks lets see what you can do… go fast!" With that he burst off into the sky as his energy surges around him. I can only see the back of him now as he is moving faster and faster so I rev it up too. As I do we are equally speedy as I then recognize that the both of us are just mindlessly flying and are not going to the Mall so I stylishly smile and do a 180 turn leading in the right direction. Of course he follows on and we land at our destination in no time.

"You know, I have never been shopping before… this is going to be new as Chichi normally does all of this for me." Typical man, but you have to love him, he needs caring for and that's what I plan on doing today. I lead him inside and glance at all the shops; there are lots of them some selling food, cloths, games and miscellaneous items. As we move further through the Mall I notice a food shop and run in grabbing Goku's sleeve for him to follow. Grabbing a trolley I find myself now thinking it will be big enough, "So is this Trolley going to do you Goku?" I look at him as he rubs the back of his head smiling "Well it has to do us haha." I just smile as we lead on through the shop, grabbing everything that we have the slightest interest in. Mom would never normally let me eat this sort of stuff so this is great. I see chocolate bars left right and centre and stuff them in as well as large bottles of all sorts of juices. Hell I am a Saiyan too so I can't imagine me getting fat any time soon.

As we get to the counter I notice someone in front of us looks in astonishment as the trolley is over flowing with food, Finally when it's our turn its time for the boring part, Stacking it all on the conveyor belt. "Well boys it obvious you haven't got a woman round to show you what to eat… anyway do you want help with your packing, I gather your going to need it." The service woman speaks a lot of truth… if we had a woman here now you would see a lot of fruit and salad in the trolley. "Yes please, that would be great!" Goku says, almost relieved that the woman offered to help us out.

Obviously new to this he begins to shove all the bread at the bottom of a bag. Does he want it all to come out in clumps? "Goku I would make sure you don't put any heavy items on top of that or the bread will be totally flat." He looks at me in confusion for a second then finally realizes what I mean. "Oh yeah… I haven't got too much of a clue about any of this, thanks for the tip!" I just chuckle and give him a smile as I observe his cute little grin; King Kia that man is so handsome. Finally paying and getting out of the shop we head over to a cloths store. I plan on getting Goku something nice to wear to go with his handsome face. With lots of bags in my hand I shove through a few isles and get to cloths of his size. "Goku what do you want I have a good amount of money left so choose anything!" Giving me a polite smile he begins to speak, "Well Chichi buys me a lot of Gi's but I could do with some real cloths I suppose, so how about this top!" For about half an hour he picks and chooses a nice amount of clothing. I think it will all look sexy on him so I do approve. When we get to the check out I see a young woman ready to serve us.

"Hey Hun, you look like you would fit these cloths pretty well… hmm you look like you would fit anything pretty well." I look at her furiously and shout out "He's married so go and get yourself another man to play with!" Goku looks at me astonished and speaks, "Yeah… I am married… but you weren't to know." He as always is the innocent one and finally I give him a nice smile before paying for the items and leaving the shop.

"So what next…" I ask as I look round thinking of what else we could buy. "Nothing really lets head back and maybe we can get showered up and I can try my new cloths on!" That sounds good to me, so we head out of the Mall and grip all the bags tightly as we fly off slow hoping not to drop or damage anything.

Getting back we slam all the food on the table as the serve bots greet us. "Hey put all this away for us would ye, we need a break." As always they agree and begin off the bat. Now we are left with the shower to get to. "So do you wanna go first, in the shower I mean?" I say politely as Goku slumps himself on a seat. "Why isn't it big enough for two at once?" As he says that I blush and think of how much of a great time we would have up there together. "Well yeah I just didn't think you would want to do it together… hey lets head up!"

As we get to the bathroom I find myself ripping all of Goku's cloths to the floor. I don't even bother to stack them up neatly as I then move on to mine until we are finally both fully naked. "Trunks… you got a pretty toned body!" I look at myself… I never thought of it before but I suppose I have. "Well Goku look at yours its beautiful… I just wanna taste it all haha." He looks at me and begins climbing into the shower, one foot at a time. "Why don't you… it should be fun," I smile and run in after him then pull over the shower curtain.

"Boy your hot Goku… I don't know what I want to do to you first…" "Ha… what ever you like, I was hoping you would start off going down on me but…" I smile as I start rubbing all of his body down, King Kai it's all so beautiful! "Trunks you have a good size dick yourself don't you..." Smiling I look down and feel happy then look at his which is bigger and better and finally descend downwards onto my knees. First of all I grip his muscle bound arse as I begin to get a good feel. Yeah its so strong and it feels right, I just want more. I lean in slowly licking my lips as I see a fully erect dick in my face. It's huge and thick; all I wanna do is lick and taste, even drink from it. Quickly I rap my lips round the end and slowly lick the sides, making sure the tip is clean and moist. King Kai that feels so nice in my mouth as if it was meant to be there I just want more. I begin to delve my throat deeper tasting everything, making sure the long rod rests deep in my mouth as I swallow and enjoy the texture that swells down my gullet.

I finally begin to go a little bit faster, bobbing my head back and forth and creating a tighter seal over my man's dick. I hear him moan a bit and it's even more of a reason to continue. "Trunks you're so good at this… and it's only your second time… keep it up!" Oh I will and when I give it my all you will be shouting in ecstasy. I increase the speed further letting his huge cock sink into the back of my throat harder and harder. Making sure I massage my tongue along the top of his toy, giving him reason to moan out loudly.

"Trunks you talented boy… MORE!" I do as he says somehow finding it within me to up the pressure, giving his dick even more comfort at the price of my own, Slamming it right into my gullet choking me but allowing him to get the most out of the experience.

"Trunks I'm going to…" In a second fluid rising from Goku and floods the whole of my mouth stopping me from breathing for a moment and sending my head back. It continues to treacle down my throat and even out of my mouth dripping onto my chin and being washed away with the shower water. Finally he stops pumping himself in and out of my mouth and stands with his head in the air stroking my hair.

As I take a few gulps I make sure every bit of his loving juices are gone and I take back to my feet beginning to wash myself down. "I hope you liked that Goku because I certainly did!" He looks at me and gives me a big grin, its obvious he did and I am glad of that. After a few moments we are all washed up as we finish off cleaning every part of each others body.

I finally embrace Goku with my arms as he does to me, and we both tightly grip each other enjoying a hug. As I rest my head on his chest I think of how great this day has been and how we still have a nice little treat in stall. I now reach up and plant a nice kiss on his soft wet lips, it tastes exquisite as I bask in the joy for a second before hearing the noise of the bathroom door open.

"Trunks it's just me Grandma, just making sure you're here." I quickly pull away from Goku and slump up against the wall. "Erm hi Grandma… I erm am just getting a shower…"

Its obvious of course as the water is running but I have to say something. As I look at Goku he just shrugs his shoulders and I can see he is urging me to say something else. "I can see that Darling, may I ask why you have been eating so much, food is all over the table still." I think quickly to myself, I will have to tell her about Goku… "Oh Goku he is here… in fact he is training in the gravity room." Goku looks over at me and gives me a wink as if to say well done. "Oh great… I will go see how he is doing!"

"No! no don't do that he is fine, but he doesn't want anyone to mess with the door to the gravity room… erm because he is training under so much pressure that if the door is to be opened the whole house will explode!" I look at him and shrug… what else could I say? "Oh ok Trunks darling I will leave him alone… one more thing, why have you got two sets of cloths on the floor?" I look around looking for something to say but Goku just glances at me blankly so I come out with a fast response. "Oh yeah… about that… erm Goku got in before me and I said I would clear his cloths away also, no problem really haha." Good going Trunks you got yourself out of this jamb.

"Oh ok that's fine… anyways I was asked to check on you by your mother so I will be heading back home now so say hi to Goku for me!" I take a deep breath of relief before answering "Yeah bye Grandma!" I hear her shut the door to the bathroom and leave.

"You got us out of that one phew," Goku keeps a cool head even though our lives have almost been ruined, but that's the type of guy he is so I just smile back. After ten minutes to be sure she is gone we both jump out and get changed. I look at what Goku is wearing, it's his new pair of Jeans, with a while shirt on and nice White and black trainers. He looks hot as always but now I begin looking at myself. I have a pair of Dark blue shorts on, a black pair of trainers and a Black tank top.

"You look stylish Trunks… very nice!" I give him a wink and look him up and down one more time. "You look as handsome as ever with a cool dress sense!" He gives me a smile and I lead him out into the garden. When we get out I take a glance at all the plants spaced out all over the place, the dome over head, and the pet frogs and dinosaurs all round us. Even now I have no idea why Grandpa had these dinosaurs but we kept them for tradition as always. I am also sure that Captain Ginu the frog is jumping round some where but who knows. I approach a device that's stacked near one of the benches and press it. All of a sudden the dome ahead open up and the stars slowly begin to show.

"Hey pretty awesome I have to say!" I glance at Goku and give him a smile before grabbing his hand and running him over to the grass. We both sit down next to each other, we are in the middle of it all, a city in fact but being in our garden it looks like a huge field. "So… what do you think my parents would say… about us I mean." That's a question I have wanted to ask all of today but only now pluck up the courage. "Haha… what would they say about me doing you as hard as possible on their own bed, what would they say about you tasting me like a lollipop in the shower… what would they even say about us doing this. I tell you what, you would be given a yell at and they would be finished… me on the other hand would get outcaste… by everyone too." I turn to look at his serious face; it looks so soft and innocent… I could get lost in it but I have to reply. "We aren't going to get caught by them… we are doing what we feel is right Goku, we are doing what I have dreamed of since… well for a long time anyways and if they ever found out and abandoned you I would always be here."

For a second I rest my head on his shoulder as we both look up at the shining stars together. "That's great to know Trunks… you're a real great guy you know, I am glad we are doing this… a part of me doesn't want it to end. You see I didn't know you really until these last two days and I have to say your nothing like Vegeta…hahaha!" I quickly glance at him and a huge smirk comes to my face as I burst out laughing. Goodness he is so funny… I think I'm in love with him. We both finally lye down on the grass both close together as I rest my head against his shoulder and look up at the mighty constellations above. "Anyways… Krillin would accept me no matter what… so would Yamcha and Tien probably… those guys are classic." I listen to his words… they are soft and delicate… I can see how everyone falls in love with him… I can see his soul and it is truly pure.

As we look at the sky we begin to talk softly to each other, "Look Trunks that constellation look like Hercule haha…" I laugh and point at another "Goku that looks like Majin Buu… hahaha!" This moment is so perfect I wouldn't change it for the world; I just want it to last forever. Finally we hear a noise in front of us, "Don't mind me boys I'm just looking for Krillin's hat and gloves that he left here." As he both quickly sit up we see 18. "18… erm this is just!" "Trunks do I look like I care, Krillin is going on about his hat and gloves just tell me where they are." I nervously look about… how many more people are going to steam in and wreck the moment. "They aren't here I think Mom gave them to Chichi to give to you," 18 impatiently stares and looks to the sky, "Oh great… this is brilliant all I need now is a moaning tiny man on my back!" "Errr 18 when you go see my wife make sure you don't mention this... seriously" Now Goku feels anxious, I was beginning to wonder if anything would bother him.

"Yeah this is… well nothing it's just…" I swiftly get interrupted by 18 "Do I look like I care what a pair of saiyan's get up to in their private time… no I dont and I am not going to say a word so anyway… I will be off." Strangely enough her being an android that doesn't care about a lot is weirdly benefiting. "Well she won't say anything don't worry, and anyways she never caught us in the act Trunks so maybe we should forget it." I smile and we both lye back down on the grass looking at the vast openness of the sky. He's right… he's always right; I don't need to worry not while I have him. After this night we will be on our final day, for the sake of everything that's good I can only hope that turns out great.

The next morning I am up before Goku so I head down stairs to make a surprise breakfast. Knowing how much he likes eating, this is going to be great for him. As I mess with the bread, sausages and bacon I realize that I haven't got the best experience with cooking. In the end though I have to put up with it and do what the instructions say word for word.

Finally I get an ok turn out of a full tables worth of food. He will be so happy with this that he will want to scream. I set it all out nicely and make sure it all has symmetry to it; after all the more presentable it looks the more he is going to want to eat it. As I take a step back I look at it all, I don't think I have missed anything out so this will be a nice little present for him.

As the clock reaches 8:00am I hear a pounding on the stairs as my man runs down buttoning one of his new shirts up and glances at the table. "WOW Trunks this is brilliant… please say some of this is for me!" I pull a huge grin and put my hands behind my back before answering. "The whole lot is for you," he runs over to the table with a face happier than a child with a set of new toys and begins to dig in immediately. All I hear is chomping and ravaging as I let the sound carry me off to his little world. His little zone if you will were everything is so perfect and easy… King Kia I wish I lived in his world more often.

Finally I pull up the stool next to him and stare into his eyes as he mindlessly digs into everything. It takes him like 5 minutes to notice me, "what's up… do I have food on my mouth?" "You have it everywhere but that's not what I am looking at… I was looking into your eyes… they're so soft, inviting hahaha." He stares at me before cracking a fast laugh and replies. "You take notice of everything… your really clever and talented, your parents must be happy." I look around the room and think about it, only once has my Father told me he was proud of me and then it was before he was ready to die… on the other hand my Mom says it all the time.

15 minutes later everything off the table has vanished and only plates and cups are there. It still amazes me now thinking how that man can eat to such a proportion, but I don't think about it long. Goku stands to his feet and stretches, He then gives me a smile and places his hand out for me to grab. I grab it and use the assistance to climb to my feet , he can be such a gentlemen. "What now…" I ask sort of excitedly. "Well we don't have to go anywhere or do anything… we are alone, we have an empty table which is pretty big and lots of things to do to each other!" He speaks truth, we can have such fun on our last day together and to be honest that's exactly what I want to do.

As I go to clear the table I hear the phone ring, I hope its no body asking me to do anything because I will scream. I run over to the phone and finally answer it. "Hello, briefs residents…" on the other end I hear a familiar voice, "Hi Trunks it's me Mom, how are things going?" I look at Goku who is standing a few meters away bewildered and mime the word to him "Parents." I pause before finally answering her, "Yeah its all going great, yesterday me and Goku got some shopping in to last us and we have been playing my consoles and having loads of fun."I have to act like a kid around her or she begins to ask questions. "That's great hun I just wanna say… will you shut your ugly face Vegeta… we will be back for about 8:30am tomorrow so Goku can set out round then." It seems that Mom and Dad are having troubles in paradise which was to be expected as he is a kinda spoiled sport. "Ok Mom anyways we are going to train in the yard so see ye later," "Erm ok by…" Before she finishes I put the phone down and look at my man. "She says they will be back at 8:30am so you can set out any time them… anyway where were we…" As I ask that the phone rings again and this time it's Goten. "Hiya Goten what's up?" I am getting more impatient by the moment! "Oh I know you're by yourself and everything so I just wanted to know if you wanted to ditch my dad and come hang out?" I freeze for a second, what can I say as an excuse… so I decide to not make one. "Yeah about that, it doesn't sound like too much of a bright idea right now… anyways I have to do something catch ye later!" I place the phone down again and this time pull it out by the wall making sure nothing else can interfere.

"As you can guess that was Goten… he wanted to go out and things but I think I have something much better to do, wouldn't you say!" Goku smiles and me and quickly turns round clearing the table of all its plates and glasses. When it's finally done I run up to him and latch myself around his toned body, planting an erotic kiss on his soft sensual lips. Finally we both fall onto the huge kitchen table as we begin to passionately explore each others mouth. It gets more intense by the second as I feel my tongue meet his as they massage each other and absorb mouth juices. Goodness he tastes so godly I am hooked on him. As I finally pull away I place my forehead on his own and speak. "I think I would do anything for you… you're so hot and sexy, not to mention sensual. You have such a nice attitude and don't let anything get to you… I just need you." He begins to kiss my neck and then finally answers, "Come on then big guy, let's make the most of our last day together. I know a sex god is in there somewhere!" Now I begin to kiss his neck also, getting round to his shoulder and gently licking that areas all over. In a matter of seconds he takes off his new shirt and flings it across the kitchen to reveal his truly magnificent figure in all its glory.

For a second he stares into my eyes as I wonder what he wants, until finally he speaks. "I bet you want me to fuck you and you want to suck me and everything… right?" I look at him confused for a second and then finally reply. "Well yeah… of course," he gives a very cheeky grin and increases the effectiveness of his stare. "Well if you want to… then why not beg for it…haha." I am left shocked with my jaw wide open. Who does he think he is, actually he is a sex god so I guess I will comply. "Can I please suck your dick…" Firstly I don't start off to enthusiastic as I am still skeptical as to how far he wants me to go. "Hey is that all you got… if you wanna taste me you have to get on the floor and onto your knees…" He gives me another cheeky grin and I can clearly see this is turning him on.

As I climb off of the table I don't really know what to think so I give a little smile and get on my knees, "Can I please suck your dick…" This isn't said too enthusiastically either, "With that tone I don't think you will be sucking on anything of mine hahaha give it more passion." I realize he means business and give it my all "Please you handsome fucking super God, let me suck your amazingly huge cock with my unworthy lips… please I want it so so so so much!" Well Trunks you have out done yourself! "Well then I guess I will have to give you what you want." As he says that he quickly slips his new pants and boxers off and also flings them to the far end of the kitchen before gripping his monster in his soft hands.

"Trunks… come on come have a taste I think your going to like this!" I like this attitude he is radiating and jump onto the table, throwing off my top and ramming my lips onto his big dick. I begin to softly massage the top with my tongue as I also tease it, stopping and starting until I hear a short whimper out of Goku. Then I begin to grip the back of his arse, making sure my hands dig into the flesh feeling how lovingly firm it is then using it to pump his manhood further into my throat. "Oh Trunks you're a great kid, come on show me how much you wanna taste." I increase the speed as I begin to throw my full head into his laps, making sure the base of his cock touches my lips and his balls rest against my chin. When I pull out I hear my God moan in ecstasy as my soft mouth creates a comforting friction around his manhood. I can only repeat this to make him happier getting faster and faster until he is ready to… "No Trunks stop, I am saving my gold for the real fun!" He pulls my head up and plants a sexual kiss on me, digging his tongue right to the back of my throat and pushing my head in. When he finally pulls away he begins to speak. "Take your pants off… quickly or I won't give it you hard." I literally throw them to the other end of the room and begin to mess with my dick, his new attitude towards sex is so fulfilling I just want so much more. "Now before we start jerk me… I want you to feel what is going to go up you so roughly." I smile with such excitement and begin to play with myself while I reach out and stroke Goku's cock. First of all I reach all the way down to the base and grip it, feeling the soft comforting skin and the rock hard core at my finger tips. Then I begin to raise my hand up making it to the top of his dick, it feels so worm and wet off of my lips… I just want to hold it all day. "You like it don't you… tell me how much you like it!" I see his attitude remains the same and comply making sure I show him how much I enjoy it.

"I want to hold it till I die, I just want to stroke it and jerk it constantly… I would give my own family up just for another taste of that huge, amazing, fantastic piece of real dick." He smiles at me and places his head back, closing his eyes and pursing his mouth shut. That's a signal for me to show him my jerking skills and I begin on my own and his. I begin to stroke it in a fast way that slowly gets into a routine. To me it looks like a piece of art as it seems I am crafting this master piece and wielding it like a pro. I begin to increase the speed and tighten my grip as I can feel the soft wetness of his dick sink into the ridges of my skin and explore the surface.

As this is happening I can feel my own orgasm rising and I know I am on the edge of blowing my mighty load. So to further enjoy myself I begin to use my thumb and softly stroke my man's foreskin making him moan more and buckle all over. "Trunks you lucky fuck… you have great hands." I listen to him but don't think on that to much as my body is about to explode. "Oh King Kai… ooooooooh yeah oh my fucking hell!" With that I blow my entire load as it powerfully fires into the air in three giant pumps and splats all over Goku's chest, trickling down close to his groin. As it happens I grip his cock extra hard and fall onto my back, fully spread out on the table.

As I sit and pant heavily I can see my loving lord of sex look at the cum all over his chest. "So you going to clean that off…" I give a wide grin before answering, "yeah I will just go get a cloth or something." He puts his hand on my wrist to stop me from getting up, and then dips one of his fingers in the mess on his chest. He then throws it in his mouth and tastes. "Not to bad actually… hey don't bother getting a cloth just lick it all off for me." I look him in the eyes… its shocking to hear that he wants me to eat my own cum. "Goku… that come is mine… I can't seriously…" "If you want me to carry on you will lick it all up!" He now begins to turn me on even more as I crouch over to his chest, totally nervous about what I am about to do and finally pluck up the courage to run my tongue right through the mess.

As I taste it, its kinda bitter but I know Goku is soaking the whole experience up so I continue until every last drop is gone. "Happy now… I did that for you Goku, so now you know I would do anything hahahaha." He smiles for a second and vanishes. He has obviously used instant transmission but where has he gone. A second later he reappears and shows me a tub of lubrication. "Last time we never had this so I couldn't go as hard as I truly wanted to… so now I can give it you fully! You're in for a world of pain!" It appears that I am but all I can do is sit back and take it like a man. Finally I draw myself towards his huge manhood and lift my legs in the hair. Goku grabs both of them by the calf with each of his hand and with his lubricated dick he shoves himself into me leaving me screaming out load. "Arrrrrrr… I will never get used to that!" "Trunks, the more noise you make the more I will make it worth my while so be careful." He gives me a sly wink and pulls me right into his dick with my legs. Goodness he is the man I have always wanted to have. Without wasting time he begins to use me as his own personal doll as I bob back and forth banging off of his lap over and over again.

"Goku… I hope your having fun… because right now I think you broke my prostrate haha." I can only feel pain as a huge stinging sensation flies through me over and over again. I see by Goku's face that he is enjoying being the man in this so I close my eyes and smile thinking of his joy. I now feel him increase the speed, now gripping me by the hips and using me as a substitute for his hand. Oh yes I feel like such a slut and I am loving it. "OOOOOH YEAH Trunks tell me how much you want it…" I smile at him as I feel the searing pain rip through my insides and finally answer. "Goku please I want it so bad, ram it into me with no mercy I just want a massive dick shoved up me… HARDER!" He listens to me and complies and he grips my waist even tighter as he rams me in, faster and faster he gets, soaking everything in as he begins to moan so loudly and I scream out in such pain.

Something is being tortured in there and I think it's a vital organ, but I can't stop my man from having his way with me so I just grit my teeth and put up with it. "Trunks, Give it up… I want everything you have just let it loose… OOOOH YEAH MORE!" I hear him shout out and gather energy before tensing all my muscles and ramming myself right into his lap. I feel a huge pain shoot right through my arse and into my head as I scream out in immense pain, doing it again and again until I begin to lose my vision. As everything fades around me all I hear is Goku speak one last time. "ARRRRRH I… I AM…. I AM READY TO…" All of a sudden I feel a shock flood inside me as a worm substance explores my innards and also drips right out of me and splatters all over the table. Before I lose consciousness I hear the soft shimmer in Goku's breath as he slowly comes to a stop.

Hours later I open my eyes, as I look around me, I notice my cloths have been put back on and I am on the couch in our living room. As I take to my feet and go to walk I fall to the ground immediately. The pain is amazingly strong and I feel crippled but just in time Goku walks in with a big smile coated on his face. "Hey Trunks, I know you really enjoyed that little treat I gave you earlier but it doesn't come without its price, so here is a sensu bean to make you more… healthier hahaha." I reach out for it and give him a quick smile before consuming the disgusting thing quickly.

As it sinks into my stomach I feel its magic work around my body and I am healed straight away. As I take to my feet I see my love interest standing right in front of me with his arms by his sides just smiling. "So we can get something to eat, go play your console or a while and then lye down together if you like." I listen to his suggestion and excitement covers my whole body. Even though the hours are counting down to his departure we can still have fun together no matter what. "Sounds cool, as long as I spend time with you it doesn't matter what were doing." I give a heartfelt smile and together we walk out into the kitchen for dinner.

"Surprise… I got it all ready for us like you did for me this morning!" As I look all I see is a huge amount of unhealthy food all over the kitchen… it looks like a junk food palace and I love it. "Wow Goku… thank you, what can I say except let's dig in." We both sit down and grab a plate each sticking all sorts of great fatty substances in. As we do this I begin to strike conversation to find out a few very important factors.

"So Goku… why did you go ahead and comply to having sex with me… when I came on to you I mean!" I see he stares at me while digging into a leg of lamb, then finally finds the words to answer. "Well, if you asked me that yesterday I wouldn't have had a clue but honestly… I knew from the day you came from the future to warn us of the androids that you were special… I suppose I just wanted to see how special you were." Well at least he answered honestly, if he thinks I am special then I have to see how special. "When you say special do you mean in like a caring way or something?" Still chomping on his food Goku finally places down the leg and thinks about the question. "Honestly… you're just the new kid on the block if you get me, your like Bulma with your intelligence… your strong from having your dad's jeans… but not to many of em hahaha. Also you have an X factor I suppose, you're not like others your age." Hearing him I feel very happy with myself… if I needed to do some soul searching this would be the time.

One question finally comes to mind that I have to ask, "Are you… Gay?" I see a smile crack to Goku's face before even thinking of answering. "I mean would you consider gay as liking all guys… or would you consider it as liking one guy, what if you still liked girls… what if you only liked one girl. You see being the guy I am I fell in love with Chichi for who she was, not that she was a girl. Now I am so attracted to you because of who you are also… honestly I suppose I am attracted to who I want to be!" That answer totally revolutionizes things for me as I sit and stare for a moment, It seems like Goku has a totally new attitude to things and I like it, "what about you Trunks?"

"Well… I think I have liked Guys before… but Goku I LIKE you… I mean you're the world to me and is it so much to ask, or so weird that all I want is you. I suppose I am not this or that I'm Just Trunks!" As I say that Goku reaches his hand over and toughly rubs my hair scruffing it up and sending it into my eyes. "Haha you look handsome like that!" Finally after a few hours we finish eating and pack everything away before finally getting ready to go to my room to play consoles or something.

As we get upstairs I turn the lights on as its all beginning to darken around us. It's probably due to it being so late, and that means we haven't got much time left. As we walk into my room I see the consoles lying on the floor and realize something. I don't want to play a game! "Goku shall we just sit on the bed and talk…" He looks at me with his eyes slightly slanted and finally complies. "Yeah why not, if it makes you happy Trunks." As I make my way over to the bed I fully slump myself down on it, I hear a slight bang beneath me but don't take much notice. "I don't want to have sex or anything, don't worry Goku… I know you out did yourself earlier so I wouldn't ask that… but let's just enjoy each others company."

Goku nods his head innocently and does as I say, sitting down on the bed next to me. He ruffles up the quilt and get comfy. "So… the last time I was in this house was a few years ago… the first time I ever came was to visit your mother, she was still in school back then." I tilt my head to the side and smile, Goku has history… he is almost the same age as my mom and he is still as hot as a young man. "You're pretty cool considering you're like my mom's age!"

"Hey… what's that supposed to mean!!!" I shift my head back and realize what I have just said sounds a tiny bit offensive. "OH! Sorry I didn't mean it like that… I mean you don't really age and things so your age doesn't really matter." He places his hand out and strokes the top of my hair then smiles. I just look into his hypnotic black orbs for eyes… they are so beautiful, you could get lost in them. "So when was the first time you saw me as a baby." I continue to look into his eyes as I see him look up to think. It was a while back so I can see how he would be stuck for words. "It was when we were all waiting for the androids to first show themselves and your mother came along, she's really brave and wanted to watch. Anyways there you were in her arms and you looked so cute! Haha."

I blush a bit and continue to rest into my sheets, to think he knew me all those years ago before I could even remember. And now look what's happened, he has given me something I would have never expected, his body. "Have you ever slept with anyone else behind Chichi's back… besides me of course?" "Nope this is a totally new idea, not that I will be practicing it with anyone else mind you!" I feel eased by that statement as it's painful enough to think of him sleeping with Chichi.

"So you will think about me when you go back home right…" He listens to my words carefully; I can see that by the look in his eyes. "Trunks, I have never forgotten about you before and now I will never forget about you, I mean it's not like it's the last time we will see each other or the last time we will ever hang out." I just continue to look at him as he nudges his way over to me and raps his arm around me. "If we didn't keep in contact it would probably be because of your doing because I will always make sure I visit now ALWAYS!" I place my head on the side of his arm and grab his hand, holding it tightly.

"I wish I never had to let go, you're the most pure thing that has ever entered my life Goku… I am so grateful you gave me this opportunity to really get to know you." "I am too… to think if your Mom never phoned asking me to mind you then we would have never done any of this!" He was right, my Mom did something truly great without knowing, of course she would never see it that way. "I wonder what you will be doing in 2 years time Trunks… probably dating a string of people, you will have forgotten about me haha." I listen to his joke and a part of me hurts, I would never do such a thing. "Do you think I would ever do that… honestly I don't think I could be with anyone else. I know I am meant to be here for you Goku, I know that no matter what I will always care about you insanely." Again Goku cracks into a smile, he then pulls me closer with the arm he has over me and we both lean against the wall. "I wonder if my dad would ever go with Goten hahahaha!" Goku looks at me in shock and bursts out a smile and a few giggles. "I hope not! If he did that would totally be weird." I think about it for a moment, how would I feel knowing my dad was sleeping with his rivals son… it makes me feel a bit uneasy but I would have to put up with it. If only others would be able to accept things that way.

"Goku if I would have been 16 and we did what we did would you still feel so secretive about it?" he answers straight away, "I would feel exactly the same, I would enjoy it and care about you just as I do now, but I… we would still hurt our family and friends if it got out. I know you are thinking of a world were we both could be accepted for doing what we do but that's not the way it is unfortunately." I listen to his words, they are sharp but so right, what we have done can never be shared and we have to live with it. Still I feel sad that it will never be out between us as I would be so proud to be with Goku.

"I know Goku, if it was ever accepted though I would be so so happy but I don't wanna eat myself up over it, after all we have each other now." Goku looks up at my ceiling, he seems content, and finally he answers. "You're right we have now, and no matter what not even the supreme Kia could take that away from us, so just remember now for what it is!" A spark sets off in me again and it cheers me up instantly. We have each other and even if no one knows it we always will.

I nudge myself to the pillow on my bed and lye down. I still have Goku's hand in mine so I pull him over too and we both are next to each other lying down. After a moment I grab one of Goku's hands and lay it on my chest before speaking. "Your hands have done a lot of things haven't they; I mean they have saved so many lives… its kinda amazing when you think about it. And to think I have hold of one now." Goku gives a little giggle and again places out his other hand and rubs my mop of hair, and then he pulls in closer to me and speaks into my ear. "Your hands have done a lot for me to… if you get me, and your mouth!" I listen carefully and then quickly blush, he is smooth with that mouth of his.

I turn right round to face him until we are eye on eye. He looks so handsome with that fixated look of comfort on his face, it just sends me into a daze. "Goku, from the day you saved us all from hirudergarn I have been crazy about you…" I slowly pull me head towards his and within a second I meet my lips with something so soft. It's hard to believe his mouth can be so comforting. I begin to make my way in; when I am inside I let my tongue free as it wonders round and strokes against his own. King Kai that feels so beautiful. I then put both my hands on his face and push it in further getting all I can out of this exquisite desert. Finally I run a set of my fingers through his hair, and slowly pull away. Now we just lye here looking at each other in such a peaceful way whilst I savor the taste of my man's mouth, running it across my taste buds over and over again. After a few minutes my eyes begin to feel heavy as I slowly drift away. I feel my head rest deeply into the core of the pillow and my whole body goes into a state of relaxation as I finally fall out of consciousness knowing I am the happiest guy alive.

The next morning I jolt up and look at the time, its 8:00pm and Mom and dad will be back in 30 minutes. Not to mention that I have school in 45 minutes! As I rush down stairs, still in all my cloths from the night before I see Goku in the kitchen with his Orange Gi back on and the bags with his new cloths in, clenched in his hand. This site is menacing as I know he is just about to leave the house and then everything we have will be lost. "Goku…" He turns round to look at me and gives me a loving smile before speaking. "Hi… I didn't want to wake you too early, you looked so comfortable…" I run over as fast as I can and as I do I see his arms open ready to hold me. I don't think twice before grabbing tight hold of him and laying my head into his shoulder. "Hey what's up Trunks… don't get yourself worked up I'm not leaving you for good." I don't know how he knows but my emotions are flooding me and I can feel my eyes begin to swell with tears ready to be unleashed.

"I just wish our time together didn't have to end… you're so special to me. This is going to kill me so much seeing you leave here, knowing everything has to go back to the way it was." Without warning a single tear runs down my cheek, and my breath begins to shimmer. I look into his eyes for one last time; they look so amazing, so captivating… I just never want to look away. I see a small smile break free on his face and he holds my body at arms length before speaking again. "This is tough for me too… and that's because I care for you so much…just listen to me Trunks, I will never let you slip away. As long as you're around and I'm around I will be here, available to see you and I expect you to come to see me too. It's not the end… if you ever trust me on anything let it be that."

I tilt my head to the floor and listen to his words, they're so soft, so caring and I know they were meant to make me strong. I look up at him with tears still welling in my eyes and smile. As I do this he reaches for the door handle but I have one more thing to say. "I…" He quickly looks in my direction and I take a step forward, "I love you… I have been wanting to tell you that but I never had the courage till now." I still stare at him innocently as I see him look me up and down one last time. "I could learn to love you so easily Trunks… with time, and if we were together I could love you so damn much!" I glance at him, what he says gives me a sense of strength… knowing that if he had more time he would feel for me the way I feel for him. That brings a smile to my face, I now realize that I will always have a place inside his heart.

"Trunks… I don't think this will be the last time we ever get the chance to make love either… inside me somewhere I know it will happen again. Just feel it within yourself, you know our chapter isn't over don't you…" I clarify that in my own mind, after what happened it cannot be fully over, it still has a chapter or two to go yet so I have to be strong until then.

Finally he opens the door and steps out into the loud, chaotic city around us. Within a flash he shoots off into the air and gives me a smile. He doesn't have to say bye or farewell as I know how he feels. And after all this isn't the end.

After a moment of watching Goku fly into the distance I go inside and take to one of the kitchen stools. I don't even bother to change as I know that what I am wearing has been part of something so special that wearing it in school will ease me so much. I unconsciously sit at that chair for a good while reflecting on the past three days as I hear the key go on the door and Mom and Dad walk in arguing about something.

"No woman I have told you, I will not carry your bags because I am not a slave!" My Moms face swell with anger as she replies, "Well fine then when you want me to work on new armor and enhanced gravity chambers you can get stuffed you no good pig." I stand to my feet and grab all Moms bags off of her, setting them on the kitchen units then speak. "I take it your trip went smoothly… yeah right!" "Trunks make me a glass of water I have had to drive all this way because of your annoying mother." "Oh that's rich Vegeta, because you finally have to do something you get all touchy… does baby want his bottle!" All I hear is Mom and dad argue so I decide not to stick around. "Yeah I'm off to school Dad so you will have to do it yourself…" I quickly sprint out of the door and lift into the air… as I get further away my parents ranting fades and only the quiet remains.

After everything that's happened I now feel at piece, I know that me and Goku have further to go together and as long as I hold that knowledge I will continue to be happy. As I glance out into the distance I see a vast openness, it feels so amazing, so fun. I know that's where I am heading so I take one last look back and shoot into the horizon; this really isn't the end…

OK, so concludes this story! I will be making a sequel to this you may be excited to hear and that is going to be started after I get a few reviews. Please if you didn't like it don't bother reviewing because seriously I will just not care. If you did like it I will feel honored that you took the time to write such nice things let alone read this. Hopefully the end got you as much as it got to me also, because I have spend a few weeks writing this and I got close to the characters in a way that made me really enjoy the writing stage.

Remember Review and sooner than you think I will have a sequel up! Thanks again.

P.S: If you don't like the writing style that's because its my first attempt at writing a monologue.

"

'


End file.
